wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Sin
S I N }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#fff; background:#85503E;" | Background |- | Creator | sorapaw |- | Artist | violin wolf |- | Main Attribute | dead |- | Elemental Attribute | flowers |- | Theme Animal | antelope |- | Theme Color | red |- | Theme Song | girls like girls bc very very very VERY gay |- | MTBI | pretends not to care but ISFJ |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#fff; background:#85503E;" |'Character' |- | Age | 7 |- | Gender | demigirl |- | Orientation | gay |- | Occupation | following around the literal grim reaper |- | Tribe | mud/swiftwing |- | Goal | escape hell but to stay in hell |- | Nicknames | mistake |- | Residence | hell |- | Relatives | gray flame and foggy |- | Allies | laeta |- | Enemies | everyone |- | Likes | laeta |- | Dislikes | hell and everyone |- | Abilities | can see in the dark, mud heals her, can hold her breath for an hour |- | Weapons | giant, flaming flail |- | Ships | nonr |- | Quote | "i don't care anymore. why do you bother asking, death?" |} |} Sin is a female Swift/MudWing hybrid, formerly a teenage serial killer. She's killed six dragons, DeathWings to be exact, in total, and she left it that way because she wanted to be remembered as the start of 666. Sin was formerly named Puff, because of her curly feathers from her SwiftWing heritage on her head. After she killed her final dragon, she was wrestled to the ground by a DeathWing; a tribe who she wants to desperately get revenge on. She was greeted by Laeta, or Death herself. Laeta saw good in Sin, and brought her along with her, instead of to the Underworld. Appearance Sin is a pudgy, short dragonet, with thick legs and talons, but a flatter stomach. On her throat is a long, twisted scar that marks her death by a DeathWing. She mainly has a MudWing body, but with a SwiftWing head. She is mainly a pale-ish mostly brown gray, and has a bright, white underbelly, and has quite a few darker gray-brown freckles on her face, neck, back, and wings. The freckles are scattered and random. Sin's SwiftWing head tuft is a bright, sort-of-rustic red. Her back and tail fluff is the same color. The fluff itself is pretty curly and fluffy, and her's is pretty short, reaching down the sides of her head. She occasionally wears a DeathWing skull mask, made from one of her victim's skulls. It may seem gruesome, but Sin has painted it with rustic, antique flowers. She also painted the base cream. Sin loves to wear this item around. Personality Let's get one thing straight. Sin isn't insane, crazy, a psychopath, or anything like that. She doesn't kill for fun - after all, a patrol of DeathWings is what killed her father, Grayflame. Sin, if you didn't know she murdered so many dragons, is actually a pretty normal teenager. Sin is mainly calm, dry, and prefers not to talk much. She follows the Grim Reaper, Laeta, around only because it's her only excuse to leave hell. Well, that's what other ghosts who see the two think. Sin actually cares for Laeta very much and thinks of herself as an older sister kinda. She pretends not to care, but if anyone hurts (well, as they're ghosts...you really can't...but with words I guess) Laeta, Sin will definitely insult or hurt them back Sin isn't a registered demon, she prefers being titled a demon, however. History Sin was born in the MudWing Kingdom, to a traveling SwiftWing father and a loving MudWing mother. Keep in mind her name was Puff until her first murder. Her father one day announced that they were moving to the DeathWing kingdom as merchants. DeathWings, of course, one of the wariest tribes, did not like this idea. They also didn't like the unsteady, obvious hybrid that would be settling into the DeathWing Kingdom; so they chose to slaughter Grayflame and left the broken Sin and her mother alone. It was that very night that Sin broke into the DeathWing palace, carefully unlatching a window, and crept into a servant's room. The servant was about Sin's age. Sin sliced the servant's throat that night; not sadistically, but quiet and fearful of getting caught. Fortunately, Sin wasn't caught, and she was able to escape into the night, holding the severed-off mask of a DeathWing. The DeathWings, of course, suspected Sin to be the killer. One DeathWing, in particular, was spreading the news that he had seen the murderer, and it was indeed Sin. That was her next victim. And the next, and the next, and so on. But, one thing was different about Sin's kills, or the Masquerade Murders, as it was said. For each murder, she wore the DeathWing mask of the previous one. Her favorite mask was of her first victim - the servant girl. Sin painted them many colors, usually decorated with paintings of flowers and butterflies. They often resembled Masquerade masks, which is why her work was called the Masquerade Murders. But Sin doesn't have a sixth mask. On the night of the sixth murder, her last, Sin would not come out alive. Someone saw her that night, killing her last, and sought to attempt to stop it. He ran at Sin and threw her to the ground, where he clutched her throat and sliced it open; a long, jagged, crooked, bloody, bone-showing scar. That was Sin's end, or so they thought. She awoke to be nudged by a small dragonet, much younger than she was. Then the slice of shears and a yowl into the night as Sin realized that the dragonet had killed her. But wasn't Sin already dead? "Phew! That was not FUN!!" the bubbly dragonet was a hybrid, who introduced herself as Laeta; The Grim Reaper. Laeta saw the good inside of the black abyss that Sin had become. She didn't deserve to go to Hell, Laeta thought. So the dragonet took Sin's talon and lead her out of the Hell-bound destiny and instead to work alongside Laeta. Sin cannot communicate with the recently deceased at all until they have been cut by Laeta's shears. Sin is grateful for Laeta since without her she'd be tumbling through torture. She pretends not to care for Laeta, but constantly hints at her sisterly love for the dragonet, and truly loves Laeta like a little...dead...sister. Then the most hateful dragon in Sin's life..and death, came about. Relationships Laeta: She loves the little Dragonet, although the edgy girl doesn't act like it. She looks both up and down to/on the little hybrid. Oasis: She hates this dragon and wants to slaughter her, but Laeta won't let her. Gallery - Category:Females Category:Deceased Characters Category:Non-Binary Category:MudWings Category:Hybrids Category:LGBT+ Category:Tribeless Dragons